Sleight of Hand
Sleight of Hand is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Black Ops, a Tier One perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, ''and a Speed perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Overview Sleight of Hand reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. This perk is unlocked at level 20 in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, level 28 in Call of Duty: World at War, and from the start in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Sleight of Hand also appears in Zombie Mode under the name Speed Cola. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare This perk is commonly used in tandem with weapons with relatively slow reload times, such as shotguns and light machine guns. As these weapons leave the player vulnerable, especially in close quarters combat and Free-for-All matches, players may not have the chance to reload before engaging another enemy. Old School Mode It is one of the 6 perks available in this mode. *Ambush - In the center of the map. *Backlot - Near the small vents and to the western side of the construction site, near the AK-47 and G3. Call of Duty: World at War The perk Sleight of Hand is useful for two very different situations. This perk is excellent for a player who does not want to reload often with weapons having a huge ammo capacity, such as the MG42 or the Browning M1919. The long reload time is reduced by half and the player does not have to wait as long until they can start firing again. The second way this perk is used effectively is with weapons with low ammo capacities that do not have very long reload times such as the FG42 or the Double-barreled shotgun. Experienced players know that in close quarter maps, reloading can and often does cost one's life. That is why this second option, fast reload with a small ammo capacity, is crucial in staying alive and avoiding pointless deaths. The perk is also available in the Zombies game mode under the name Speed Cola. It costs 3000 points and is denoted by a green version of the perk, rather than red. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 As with Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Sleight of Hand drastically reduces the time spent reloading. Once again, it is best used with support weapons with long reload times such as the MG4 and the RPD. Sleight of Hand is also useful with the new bullpup rifles (such as the TAR-21, F2000, FAMAS, and others) as bullpups all have slower reload times than regular rifles. The Pro version of this perk decreases the time needed to aim down the sights by 33%, and is unlocked by getting 120 total kills with classes using Sleight of Hand. It is a useful pro perk for light machine guns and sniper rifles, as their time to aim down sights is longer than other weapons. The benefits of this perk are debatable with weapons that have low ammo capacities or weapons that have a high rate of fire, such as most submachine guns and the F2000, as other Tier One Perks such as Scavenger or One Man Army will grant an increase in ammo. However, there are many players who favor Sleight of Hand simply for the Pro effect of decreasing ADS time, as this can (and often does) make the difference between getting a kill and being killed. Furthermore, the Pro effect can actually help to conserve ammo by giving players more time to ADS their weapon in a pinch so that precious rounds need not be wasted through inaccurate hip firing. Overall, Sleight of Hand is a very versatile and effective perk that can be effective in almost any setup. In order to complete the final challenge, "Sleight of Hand Pro: VI," players must get 750 kills while using this perk. Call of Duty: Black Ops Sleight of Hand returns as a Tier 2 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is almost unchanged from its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version. Overview Sleight of Hand decreases the reload time for all weapons by 50%. Its pro version decreases the time it takes to aim down sights on all weapons excluding sniper rifles, to prevent quick scoping. Pro Challenges *'Aiming Kills': Get 150 kills when aiming down sights. *'Reload Kills': Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of reloading 30 times. *'Fast Hands Kills': Reload and finish off the enemy player you wounded 10 times. Zombies Sleight of Hand's Perk-A-Cola counterpart Speed Cola returns in the Zombies game mode, appearing in every map apart from Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade, it is identical to what it was in World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Sleight of Hand returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a Tier 1 perk. Sleight of Hand decreases the reload time for all weapons by 50%. It is most helpful with light machine guns as they have a very long reload time, and can take up to five seconds to reload on weapons like the PKP Pecheneg. It has a new Pro effect, allowing the player to switch weapons faster, similar to Scout Pro from Call of Duty: Black Ops. However, due to a glitch, switching to and from attachments will only be sped up if the player is sprinting. The Pro version is very helpful with weapons with a slow switch time (such as Light Machine Guns) or if you're carrying a machine pistol secondary (or any slow swapping secondary in general). Special Ops Sleight of Hand appears in Survival Mode and in Special Ops Chaos. Survival Mode Sleight of Hand also appears in Survival Mode, being unlocked at the max level of 50. It can be purchased as a Perk Care Package from the Air Support armory for $5000 via airdrop. It is considered the most useful perk out of the five available, hence its late unlock. Special Ops Chaos Sleight of Hand is granted to the player after a combo multiplier of 10. sleightofhand pro.png|Description of the Pro version. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Sleight of Hand is a Tier 1 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It operates similarly to the standard effect of previous games, providing a faster reload. Call of Duty: Ghosts Sleight of Hand returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a Speed perk, costing 2 points. It allows players to reload ammunition faster. Trivia *In third-person view, the player reloads at normal speed while at the effect of Sleight of Hand, causing the model a visual glitch to be able to fire while reloading. *In the official strategy guide of Call of Duty: Black Ops at page 220, the Pro version of Sleight of Hand is incorrectly written as "Slight of hand pro". *It used to be the other one of only two perks which are in every Call of Duty game with the same name that include perks, the other perk being Steady Aim. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 are the only games in the series where Sleight of Hand is a Tier 1 Perk. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the only Call of Duty game in the series in which the French name of the perk is "Passe-Passe". In the other games in the series, the perk is called: "Tour de Passe-Passe". *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' features this perk on the Thumpers in Special Ops by default. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the only game where the German name is "Flinkheit". In the other games it's called "Fingerfertigkeit". *This is one of the only few perks in Call of Duty: Black Ops to have all of the multiplayer challenges in Combat Training to unlock the Pro version. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Pro version of this perk considerably reduces the weapon swap time when using the Riot Shield. This can be used to great effect with pistols and possibly other weapons. However, the third-person character animations are not sped up, so switching to a riot shield will yield exactly the same results as when not using the perk. *In ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, ''Sleight of Hand actually changes the reload animations on certain weapons, such as the Honey Badger, the SC-2010, and the SA-805. References Category:Special Ops Chaos Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty Online Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Speed Perks